When implants are introduced into the human body, there is a risk of infection. Triggers of infections can be micro-organisms which are introduced into the human body with the implant or which are disposed on the surface of the implant. It is known that the risk of infection can be reduced by providing the implant with a coating that releases silver ions to its surrounding area. As is known, the silver ions have an antimicrobial effect. They furthermore have the advantage that—if they do not encounter a microorganism and exert an effect on this microorganism—they combine with the chloride of the body electrolyte to form AgCl and can be excreted from the body in this form. In contrast to other substances with an antimicrobial effect, the silver ions therefore do not accumulate in the body.
The known silver coatings only release silver ions to a limited extent. The released silver ions furthermore move at random in the vicinity of the implant. There is thus a high likelihood that the silver ions will combine in the body electrolyte to form AgCl and as a result will lose their antimicrobial effectiveness before they encounter a micro-organism.